Center Of My World
by MayonakaReinei
Summary: A misunderstanding leads InuYasha to follow Kagome home, determined to make the girl listen. While there the hanyou learns a new word...Kagome, what's a boyfriend? With their enemies out of the way, it's time for adventures of love in modern Japan.
1. Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust

_**AN: **Oh, wow, my first author's note... Anyways, I just wanted to mention a couple things. I started writing this fic over a year ago, before I started keeping up with current manga chapters, so think of it as picking up after the anime. This is my first true attempt at writing fan fiction, so forgive me if it starts out a bit rough. Thanks and happy reading!_

_-M.R.-_

_**Prologue/Chapter 1**_

_**Ashes to Ashes; Dust to Dust **_

'_I can't believe it's been three years.' _Kagome fingered the Shikon no Tama which hung from the thin chain around her neck. She stood outside her home in Tokyo admiring the ancient Goshinboku. _'Three years tomorrow, since I met InuYasha; two weeks since we defeated Naraku.'_ She smiled as she shifted her backpack slightly, though not as heavy as before, the large pack was filled with treats for her friends in the past.

The battle with Naraku had been fierce. With the help of Sesshoumaru, and Kouga they had managed to defeat the evil hanyou. In the end, it was Kagome's sacred arrow, InuYasha's Adamant Barrage, and Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike that took his final breath. When they had finished, there was nothing left, but a pile of ash.

Their only tragedy was Kohaku. He couldn't live without the jewel shard embedded in his back, and when Kagome had to remove it, the young boy was finally able to rest in peace. Sango was able to truly mourn her loss, when the group held a proper burial for him in the old taijiya village.

Miroku's wind tunnel vanished, he no longer had to worry about the void swallowing him, and having the same fate he watched his father suffer. Miroku and Sango were planning on settling down to begin their life together. Sango had promised him when Naraku was dead, and their journey was over that she'd marry him. And so she was staying true to that promise, after all, she couldn't deny the one she loved with all her heart.

Kagome smiled when she thought of her friends. They deserved to be happy. They had each lost so much in their young lives. Then there was little Shippou. He had started staying with Kaede. The elder miko was like a grandmother to him, and most of the village kids accepted him as their friend. The kit seemed truly happy with his new home.

Finally, there was InuYasha. Wasn't he the whole reason she'd found herself staring at the sacred tree to begin with? The loud, violent, overprotective hanyou had grown close to her heart over these past three years. Turning away from the tree, Kagome shifted her pack again. _'I wonder what he's doing now.' _She thought to herself, as she walked to the mini-shrine which held the well, and her link to the past.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting on a hill, near Kaede's village. The sun was just beginning to set, and the four companions were reveling in the beauty of the sunset.

"Miroku, where is InuYasha?" Shippou asked, curious of where the inu hanyou ran off to.

"Yeah, do you think he went to see Kagome?" asked Sango, as if just now noticing he'd went missing. The truth was, he'd been gone for a while now. He just raced off without telling anyone, not that it was out of the ordinary, just odd.

Miroku sighed. "I wish that were the case, my dearest Sango, but I believe I saw some of Kikyou's soul gatherers near the forest." He looked out in the direction of the dense trees. "It seems he's gone to see her again."

"InuYasha can be such an idiot. Why does he keep doing this to Kagome?" Shippou asked, shaking his head.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"InuYasha, do you not care for me any longer?" Kikyou questioned the hanyou, as she reached out to stroke his cheek. She knew her reincarnation had returned. She sensed her presence nearby….probably watching.

"Of course, Kikyou, I'll always care for you. You'll always be special to me." InuYasha answered as he ignored the touch. Her hand was cold on his skin, unlike another girl he couldn't seem to keep off his mind. _'Kagome…'_

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Kagome crouched further down behind the bush, she was using as her hiding place. As soon as she'd stepped out of the well, into the Sengoku Jidai, she'd noticed InuYasha wasn't waiting for her, as she had hoped he would be. Looking in the direction of the Goshinboku, she immediately had a sinking feeling she knew the whereabouts of InuYasha. There, right in the vicinity of the old tree, were Kikyou's soul gatherers. Ever since Naraku's death she worried more about InuYasha, each time he ran off to see the undead miko. Wondering if he would return to her, wondering if this would be the time she'd lose her love forever to Kikyou, who she feared still wanted the hanyou's death. She stubbornly held back the angry tears as she watched the two. Hoping to escape, before being found spying, she quickly got to her feet and ran toward Kaede's, she thought about going back home, but decided she didn't want her mother to see her like this.

Moments later Kagome reached Kaede's hut. The sun had set, and her friends were gathered around a small fire inside. They knew something was wrong as soon as the young woman ran into the hut. '_She must have found InuYasha.' _Miroku thought to himself, as Sango stood up to meet her friend.

"Kagome, what happened? What's wrong?" Sango asked, a worried look crossing her face.

"Stupid InuYasha!" she muttered, walking past her friend. Kagome sat down, and hugged her knees to her chest.

Looking at the girl, Sango could easily tell she was upset. Not really knowing how to comfort her, she sat down beside her and gazed into the small fire.

"I'm sorry Kagome." she finally replied. "If I'd known he was going to see her, I would have tried to stop him with Hiraikotsu. If it makes you feel any better, I can still go after him for you." Sango said with a slight smile, hoping to cheer Kagome up, just a little.

Kagome almost giggled. "That's ok; I just want him to be happy." She tried to put on a smile, but failed. Her friends knew she was still hurting.

"I understand." Sango said with a nod. Miroku was sitting back watching the exchange between the girls. He didn't really know what to say to comfort Kagome. He knew of her feelings toward the hanyou. Hell, everyone who'd seen them together knew how she felt,_except_, said hanyou himself.

Kagome sighed. "I'm just afraid he won't come back, I've been ever since we defeated Naraku. With him gone, Kikyou has no reason to be here, and she still wants InuYasha to die with her." Kagome's frown returned.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

As InuYasha backed away from Kikyou's touch, he knew he had been caught. He picked up Kagome's scent, which was permeated with anger and tears. It took all he had not to run after her once he sensed her presence.

Sesshoumaru stood behind Kikyou, unbeknownst to her. She was too engulfed in her thoughts InuYasha spending the eternal afterlife with her, and the fact that Kagome had seen them, to notice a second youkai presence. It could've also been that within the past few days, since Naraku's demise, she'd felt weaker. She knew her time left here was short.

InuYasha stepped back, merely seconds before Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga lashed out at the resurrected priestess. She felt no pain, but let out a silent scream as she felt a sudden loss of energy. All the borrowed souls within her clay body lifted to the Heavens as they could now rest in peace. Kikyou's makeshift body dissolved to dust and soil, and fell to the ground. And her loyal soul gatherers vanished into thin air.

InuYasha looked to his brother and gave him a silent nod of 'Thanks' before they both turned away to go about their own business.

'_Now, there's only Kagome.'_ the hanyou thought to himself. InuYasha knelt down to gather up what remained of the once undead priestess. Of course it had hurt to witness what he'd asked his half-brother to do, but it had to be done. Kikyou was no longer of this world, and someone else now held his heart.

His thoughts were interrupted when a light glow caught his eye. Believing it was a stray soul gatherer at first, InuYasha put his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. Upon approach he realized it was another soul, but this one, unlike the others, was not headed for the clouds.

"What the hell?" InuYasha muttered, as he approached it.

"_Goodbye InuYasha and thank you. I'm free, again."_ The solitary ball of light hovered before InuYasha. _"Take care of her."_

'_Kikyou… Forgive me.' _InuYasha answered mentally as he watched the soul begin to move again. He continued to follow it all the way to Kaede's hut, where he watched it merge with the now sleeping, form of Kagome. He stared wide-eyed as he realized that Kagome's soul was whole once again; the small portion that Kikyou had managed to hold onto, was now back in Kagome where it belonged.

Kaede also saw this. She was the only one still awake, as she had been caring for some sickly in the village, she had only recently returned to the hut.

"InuYasha, I take it my sister has been put to rest again."

"Yeah." InuYasha replied. He reached into his haori and pulled out a small bundle. "Here. It's what remained of Kikyou, thought you might want to put it back in her shrine."

"Thank ye InuYasha. Now my sister can truly rest in peace again." With a sad smile Kaede took the small bundle from InuYasha and left the hut to place the soil back in Kikyou's shrine where it belonged.

InuYasha settled himself in a corner, away from the rest of the group. Sitting crossed legged, with Tessaiga propped against his shoulder; he relaxed a bit and began to think.

'_Kagome…'_ He let a small smile grace his lips. _'She looks so beautiful. Soon, maybe I'll tell her.'_ He mused, as he watched the sleeping girl across the room. His smile faded. _ 'What if she doesn't feel the same?' _He sighed. Why did things like this have to be so confusing? _'If she doesn't feel the same, it's only because she deserves better than a lowly hanyou…' _He growled quietly in frustration. He thought about all the time he and Kagome had spent together. Then there was the time in Kaguya's castle. Hadn't she said she loved him as a hanyou? That was just before she kissed him. It was a beautiful kiss, which had brought him back to sanity.

InuYasha smirked as the memories of Kagome's kiss flooded his memory. He leaned his head back against the wall, and within minutes was having dreams of the girl he loved.

Shortly after Kaede returned to the hut and went to sleep herself. Everyone seemed to be having a truly peaceful sleep, for the first time in a long time.


	2. Morning After

_Epe! I forgot the disclaimer on my first chapter... _

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, or Kaede. _

_Whew! _

_On the bright side, I do own this box of pocky. :D  
_

_**Morning after**_

The next morning Kagome awoke early due to the bright sunlight shining through one of the small slatted windows in the hut. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, and sat up with a sigh. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. She was surprised she slept through the night, after how upset she had been the night before. She couldn't stop thinking this was the time Kikyou had her way, that this was a time InuYasha would not return to her. As she reached in her bag to pull out some instant ramen for everyone, she couldn't help but remember the sight before her last night in the forest, InuYasha in Kikyou's grasp, a scene that had haunted some of her worst dreams.

'_Who am I kidding?'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'I'm just lucky he cares for me as a friend. Kikyou will always be the one he loves.'_

She pulled out the last of the ramen. As Kagome started to close her bag she felt someone's stare on her. She looked over her right shoulder and was met with amber eyes.

'_InuYasha!'_ she thought happily, relief sweeping over her, thankful her InuYasha was still alive. _'Wait! _My_InuYasha?! Where'd that come from?' _Just as suddenly as the relief came, it was shoved to the back of her mind, as Kagome remembered she was still mad at the hanyou for seeing the other priestess to begin with. She quickly turned away and busied herself with closing her bag. Then she rose to her feet, and left the hut with a small wooden pail in hand.

InuYasha blinked and continued to stare at the empty spot where Kagome had just been. For a split second she seemed happy, then just as quickly she seemed upset, he could even smell her anger now.

"Now what's her problem?" InuYasha muttered to himself, before getting to his feet. Still confused, he went out into the early morning to follow Kagome.

Said girl was now at a nearby spring, at the edge of the village. Kagome just sat there, the empty pail still clutched in her hands. She stared into the crystal clear water, flowing through the small stream in front of her, the events of the night before flashing through her head.

'_InuYasha came back. I thought for sure last night would be the last time I ever saw him.' _ Silent tears gathered at the corner of her eyes._ 'The way Kikyou had looked at him… It was so much like the first time she'd tried to take him with her.'_ Kagome mentally shook her head, hoping to rid her mind of the heart-wrenching memories. _'That was three years ago, just a few weeks after InuYasha and I met.'_ she sighed. Her senses heightened slightly when she noticed a familiar presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly without looking up.

InuYasha continued to sit on his branch in a nearby tree, where he had been silently watching Kagome for several minutes now. Kagome waited for an answer, but heard nothing but silence from the hanyou.

"I know you're back there you know!" she said irritably.

He leapt soundlessly, from his perch. He landed merely two feet behind Kagome. Kagome finally looked up to see InuYasha sitting down next to her. InuYasha glanced over at her.

"So, your miko powers seem stronger today." he said lightly.

Kagome just gave a little shrug to the comment, and leaned forward to fill the pail with water.

"Uh…Kagome about last night…I should explain." InuYasha began, uncertainly.

"E-explain wh-what, InuYasha?" she stuttered out, knowing exactly what he meant._ 'He caught me. He knows I was spying.'_ Kagome thought, standing up, once again looking away from him.

"You're a bad liar. Did ya know?"

Kagome spared him a single glance, then rolled her eyes.

"Osuwari."

InuYasha made contact with the ground. Kagome was clearly not in the mood to talk about what she'd seen. She wanted to get her mind off her incarnate for _once _today.

"What was that for, Wench?!" InuYasha's muffled yell sounded out, followed by a string of curses, as he tried to fight the spell, and get off the ground.

Kagome ignored his ranting as she headed back to the hut to finish her task of making breakfast. All was quiet until InuYasha caught up with her.

"What the hell, Kagome?! I'm just trying to tal-"

"Osuwari."

THUD!

Kagome was seriously in no mood for him, so she merely stopped him in his tracks before he had a chance to catch up to her again. It was fair to say she felt a bit childish of her spying, and really didn't want to talk anything over with InuYasha. She'd be happy to just forget about the whole thing, but didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"What is wrong with her?! I haven't even done anything today!" InuYasha grumbled to himself, as he jumped to his feet.

_:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:_

The rest of the group sat around a small fire in the Kaede's hut. They had awakened shortly after the couple had left. The now familiar crashing sounds of their friend kissing the dirt let them know the two hadn't gone far and all was normal.

"I see Kagome is still a bit upset this morning." Miroku commented.

"Poor Kagome." Sango looked down at the small fire. "Why can't those two just talk things out for once?"

"InuYasha's an idiot." Shippou said. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Aye," Kaede began. The occupants of the room turned their attention to their elder. "Kagome has nothing to worry about now. I believe her and InuYasha will be fairing much better from now on."

"Huh?" Miroku and Shippou asked in unison.

"What do you mean Kaede?" Sango questioned, showing the same confused expression as her companions.

Before the older woman had time to reply, the subjects of their conversation came through the door.

_:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:_

InuYasha followed Kagome closely. He'd caught up with her only a moment before they arrived at the hut. He immediately began to ramble on about something or other, but Kagome tried in vain to ignore him. She did however, catch snippets of his rambling sounding like "I know you saw." and "I was saying goodbye."

Kagome's mind started spinning with her own thoughts. _'That darn nose of his! Wait! Did he mean he was saying goodbye to Kikyou?! What was that he just said about Sesshoumaru? And why is he even trying to 'fess up to anything? It's so unlike him…'_

"Are you even listening?!" He growled. "Keh! Annoying wench." He muttered to himself.

Kagome then snapped to attention just as she pushed the bamboo door aside, and walked into the hut. She was met by a group of smiling, yet confused looking faces.

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted them cheerfully.

"Kagome!" Shippou cheered, as he launched himself at her. The surprised Kagome attempted frantically to catch the little kitsune, she succeeded, but as she did, lost her balance and went backwards. She let out a shriek as she went, expecting herself, the kitsune, and the pail of water she still had in her clutch, to hit the floor. Instead Kagome found herself in a pair of strong arms.

"Clumsy girl." InuYasha muttered.

"Thanks InuYasha." Kagome said, ignoring his comment, as she up righted herself. Shippou still clung to her shoulder. The pail, still safe in her hand, only suffered a few sloshes of water.

"Keh." InuYasha grumbled as he made his way back to his corner to await breakfast.

Kagome went about pouring the water into a pot Sango had just hung above the fire, and sat back waiting for it to boil.

"So, InuYasha." Miroku said, as he looked over at the hanyou. "What have you two love-birds been up to this morning?"

"What?!" InuYasha stared at him for a moment, taking in the lecherous grin that took over his friend's face. "Shut up Monk!"

Miroku chuckled to himself at the discomfort of his friend. His hand began to wander to his left.

"OW! Sango!" Miroku whined, just before falling backwards with a soft 'Thud', the water pail rolling on its side next to him.

"Pervert!" Sango growled as she glared down at the unconscious monk.

"He'll never learn…" Shippou sighed.

"Ramen's done!" Kagome called a few minutes later. She began to pass around the steaming cups of instant noodles to everyone. Kagome couldn't help, but stare in amusement at the group of friends.

InuYasha was working on his second cup of instant noodles, having downed the first in a matter of seconds. Miroku had woken up and was muttering something about violent women and his cursed hands in between bites. Sango was eating thoughtfully, sending icy glares at the whining monk, who was now sporting a lump on his head. Kagome turned her attention back to Shippou, who was chattering away about 'how yummy the ninja food was.' Kagome smiled down at him, he still loved all the treats she brought, even after all this time.

'_Just another normal morning in the Sengoku Jidai.'_ Kagome thought to herself. The rest of their meal was rather peaceful.

_:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:_

"Kagome."

"Huh?" the girl looked up to see who had called her name.

"Want to go walk with me?" Sango asked, standing near the doorway.

"Sure!" Kagome replied, getting to her feet.

The two girls with Kirara in tow went out the door for a stroll through the village, and some girl talk, leaving the men alone. Shippou had gone out to play with some of the local children, who had grown to love the mischievous little kitsune. Kaede was out checking up on some of the sickly in the village.

"So, what happened with InuYasha this morning?" Sango asked, as the two neared the river, just outside the village.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on a fallen tree, and peered down at her reflection.

"Nothing much." she replied. She looked over at the older girl who was now sitting next to her. "He said he knew I was there and wanted to explain, but I was still too upset to listen, so I sat him a couple times." Kagome had a sheepish grin on her face, while Sango just giggled. It had actually been a while since InuYasha had been sat.

"Did he explain any of it?"

"Well…On the way back to Kaede's I thought I heard him say he was saying goodbye. Then there was something about Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied uncertainly.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Sango gasped. "Do you think he was really saying goodbye to Kikyou?"

"I don't know…" Kagome sighed. "I'm starting to wish I'd listened to him."

"You know, Kaede was saying something strange this morning." Sango said, remembering the short conversation they'd had with the older miko. She stroked the fur of the sleeping fire-cat on her lap.

"Really, what was it?"

"Well, she said you didn't have anything to worry about, and that you and InuYasha would be getting along better."

"Huh?! What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. Before she finished you and InuYasha came back in."

"Oh."_'I wonder if it has anything to do with Kikyou. What could she have meant?'_ Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on her folded arms. A peaceful silence fell between the two friends, as they thought about Kaede's words.

_:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:_

InuYasha lounged in one of his favorite trees, near the edge of the forest. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Miroku approach. Only when the tinkling of the rings on the monk's staff was right below him, did he realize his friend had found him.

"So InuYasha," Miroku began. "What _did_ happen with Kagome this morning? She didn't seem to talk to you much."

"Keh." InuYasha snorted. "She didn't talk to me at all!" he exclaimed. "Stupid monk" he added under his breath.

"Well I can't say I blame Kagome."

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" InuYasha growled as he leapt from his branch, to land face-to-face with Miroku.

A loud 'WHAP!' was heard as Miroku's staff made contact with InuYasha's skull.

"OW! Hey, cut that out!"

"Can't cut it out, it'll grow right back!"

"What?" InuYasha gave his friend a strange look, while rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head.

"Nothing." Miroku sighed. "Look InuYasha, Kagome was upset so I don't blame her for giving you the cold shoulder. She was only worried about your safety."

"_My_safety? I can take care of myself. She's the weakling who always needs saving." he huffed. He turned away, crossing his arms and stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"InuYasha." Miroku bit out, getting annoyed with his attitude. "She was afraid she wouldn't see you again, as were the rest of us. That's one of the reasons she gets upset when you see Kikyou. She's afraid Kikyou still wants to take your life!"

"Well, she doesn't need to worry about Kikyou anymore."

"What do you mean, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, surprised at InuYasha's statement.

"I mean." he began, turning to face the monk. "Kikyou's gone. We put her to rest last night."

"We?"

"Me and Sesshoumaru. He used the Tenseiga to release all the borrowed souls. Kaede placed her remains back in her grave."

"Well, it was for the best. You did the right thing, InuYasha!" Miroku gave his friend a slap on the back.

"Keh, whatever." InuYasha grumbled, turning his back to the monk once again. "Miroku?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"You said that was one of the reasons Kagome was upset…What's another reason?" he asked, curious of what Miroku had said.

"That, my friend, you'll have to find out yourself." Miroku chuckled. "I don't want to suffer Kagome's wrath by telling you that little piece of information, but you should already know."

InuYasha glared at his 'friend'. With an aggravated growl, he jumped back up to his perch in the tree.


End file.
